


【冰瀚】Tea or Coffee or Me?

by Sherry_Rose



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_Rose/pseuds/Sherry_Rose
Summary: 终于把魔爪伸向蒸煮的我，露出了猥琐的笑容。灵感来自《冲上云霄》电影版，一直不知道写哪对，思来想去，还是蒸煮合适这个主题，毕竟我们写的都是他们玩儿剩下的。





	【冰瀚】Tea or Coffee or Me?

听说高瀚宇成了某扫地机器人的清扫官，还顺带撸了几只猫。远在南京拍戏的某人，在拍完一天的戏以后，躺在床上看那视频看的是心痒痒的。当即就给这位清扫官发去了微信：  
大爷：清扫官，听说你有几只猫？啥时候带来给我撸撸？  
老高：哎，大爷。这不是广告的道具嘛！再说了，那些猫，哪有你这只猫可爱！  
大爷：你不是还要把猫给丢了吗？  
老高：我发誓，那文案绝对不是我写的！都是宙宙！宙宙写的，对，她写的！  
大爷：你少怪人小姑娘，没你点头，她敢发？  
老高：大爷，你变了！我不再是你最爱的狗子了！  
大爷：少撒娇。今天儿童节，祝我们的高三岁儿童节快乐。  
老高：嘿嘿，所以，大爷，你有没有啥实际点的礼物啊？  
大爷：实际？你想要什么礼物？  
老高：你啥时候休息？我来探探班！  
大爷：别了，过几天我会回一趟北京，到时候再说！  
老高：得嘞！那到时候我在家等你！您的清扫官在家等着你回来！  
大爷：嗯。好。不说了，明天一早还要补早上的镜头，我先睡了。  
老高：好的，大爷晚安。  
大爷：嗯，晚安。  
和季肖冰发完微信的高瀚宇，在得知了自己家的猫要回来以后，想着怎么给他一个惊喜，补过之前没有在一起的520、521和儿童节呢！突然，眼睛瞄到了旁边的扫地机器人。这位清扫官突然眼前一亮，清扫官？专属清扫官？管家？专属仆人？嘿嘿嘿！  
几天后，大爷偷偷坐了高铁回北京，回到北京已经是深夜了。回到他和高瀚宇的小窝后，见他的这只二哈还在沙发上等他，季肖冰心中有些感动，这只狗子，虽然平时调皮了一点，但是确实对他还是挺好的，两人在一起以后，也是随时迁就他，简单的洗漱后，两人回到床上准备睡了。其实高瀚宇看着他家猫主子回来，本来准备今晚给他一个surprise，结果没想到这猫主子回来都是半夜了，算了，还是别折腾了，毕竟这猫主子是天蝎座的，明天一早再把这个惊喜送给他吧。于是，便搂着他的猫睡了。  
第二天一早，季肖冰悠悠的醒来，一摸旁边，咦？狗子不在？去哪儿了？  
“高瀚宇？瀚宇？”大爷喊了一声。  
此时，客厅里传来他家二哈的声音“大爷你醒啦？过来吃早餐吧”  
季肖冰从床上爬起来，眯着眼睛顶着一头软趴趴的头发走到了客厅。当他走进客厅的一瞬间，他惊了！这、这、这TM是他家狗子吗？？？只见高瀚宇穿着一身男仆的衣服，在餐桌前站着。看到季肖冰过来，立马拉开餐桌前的椅子对他说：“主人，早上好呀，早餐想吃什么呢？”  
季肖冰愣了愣，心说，这狗子今天又是玩儿的哪一出？出于演员的自我修养，让他一秒入戏，配合他说道“哦？那早餐有些啥啊？”  
只见高瀚宇附身凑到他眼前，对他说“Tea or Coffee or…me？”呼出的热气扑在他脸上。他伸手摸了摸高瀚宇的脸说“那就你吧！”“好！”  
高瀚宇应了一声以后，坐到季肖冰的腿上，先轻轻的扭动了一下腰，伸出舌头在他的鼻尖舔了一下，接下来是猫唇，顺着往下到到喉结。此时的季肖冰呼吸已经有点急促，想伸手去抱高瀚宇，手刚一动，便被高瀚宇握住拿到嘴边“主人，说了是我服侍你，你可不能随便动哦。”说完，轻轻的含住他的手指，舔了舔，然后把季肖冰的手放到自己的腰间。抬手解开了他的衣服，慢慢的往下湿吻，直到他找到他家主人胸口上那两粒小点，然后轻轻的用舌头去舔，去吮，用牙齿去轻咬，感受着季肖冰的肉粒在他舌尖上硬得像颗小石子，莫名的，他也躁热起来。  
顺着往下，高瀚宇跪立在季肖冰的腿间，拉开裤链，就取出他的性器，揉了几下他的肉囊，接着在他粗壮的性器上滑动，最後将他的龟头含入嘴里。一点点含深，直到喉咙口被他顶住。刚开始的时候，有点难受，因为季肖冰的那根特别长，会顶在他的喉咙口，但仿佛是喉咙口有个敏感点似的，在有点难受的同时竟然会有种说不出的快感。   
“哦…瀚宇……你真会含……”   
“对……就这样……顶部再舔舔……”  
马眼处已流出了些淫液，高瀚宇自然很清楚这是季肖冰动情的表现，接下来舔的更卖力了，时不时的还吮吸着他垂下来的肉囊，发出“啵”的声音，渐渐的，他感觉到季肖冰快了。 果然，没过多久，大爷就将硬棒从他嘴里拔出，将精液射到了他脸上。  
高瀚宇用舌头舔了舔嘴边的精液，起身从餐桌下出来，对着季肖冰说“主人，饿了吗？人家已经准备好了哦”说完，将自己的外衣脱下，只留下一个男仆装的围裙挂在身上，身后的带子任由其那样散着。季肖冰看着他，对他勾了勾手，扯下他的裤子，让他重新坐到自己身上。  
待高瀚宇坐下后，季肖冰一只手顺着高瀚宇的背，用指尖轻轻滑到股缝之间的后穴处，轻轻的按压着，却发现已经做过扩张了，他抬头看着高瀚宇，只见他笑了笑，一口吸住自己突出的喉结，同时，手慢慢握住他的性器开始撸动，渐渐的，感觉到季肖冰的性器又慢慢抬了头，于是高瀚宇慢慢的抬起屁股，握住那根坚硬的肉棒，对准自己的小穴，慢慢坐了下去。  
“啊……”高瀚宇发出一声呻吟“主人，好舒服……”  
听到高瀚宇的声音，季肖冰也渐渐被情欲淹没，扶着高瀚宇的腰开始往上顶。  
“再用力一点……好舒服……啊……主人好厉害……”  
“唔…瀚宇，你下面的小嘴吸的我好紧，”说完隔着围裙含住他的乳粒，围裙略微有些粗糙的布料刺激着高瀚宇。  
“主人…轻点吸…啊…嗯…会痛”被季肖冰吸的舒服，高瀚宇半眯着双眼，仰头享受快感。  
看到高瀚宇的样子，季肖冰突然抽出自己的性器，把高瀚宇拉起来，背对着自己，让他双手撑著餐桌，大腿大张，就这样以後入式的姿势将又粗又长的肉棒再一次恶狠狠的全部捅进后穴，绞紧的小穴从穴口到深处撑开，紧缩的穴壁一丝缝隙不留的吸附住肉棒。  
“啊…太…太深了”  
“唔…瀚宇，你吸得我好舒服”  
“嗯…啊…主人，还…还要…给我…”  
“好…给你”说完，季肖冰用力的抽动，感觉到自己顶到某一处的时候，高瀚宇的呻吟变得更加大声。于是，他集中往拿一处顶。  
“啊啊…”高瀚宇承受不住而发出略带哭腔的呻吟声。   
“啊…大爷，我…啊…要高潮了！”高瀚宇未经碰触的性器喷出浊液，他直接趴在桌上，身后的季肖冰狠狠的顶着他的后穴。  
“你别夹我…啊…”说完，季肖冰最后一顶，把精液射在了高瀚宇体内。  
高潮过后的高瀚宇瘫软在餐桌上，白色的液体顺着他的股缝往下流，衬得他摩擦过度的后穴格外艳丽，季肖冰趴在他的背上，在他的耳边说“清扫官，这就是你给我的礼物？”高瀚宇无力的点点头。  
“大爷，喜欢吗？”  
“嗯，爱死了！”


End file.
